


To Draw Dicks On His Arm

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Finger doodles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spooning, silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ptaradatyle screech* neck nuzzles and SHAPE TRACING</p>
<p>PART ONE: THE SILLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Draw Dicks On His Arm

**Author's Note:**

> So this  
> Is a prompt fic given and made [the prompt] by  
> Imadethisforthereblogs on timblr  
> I orginally posted this on my blog under  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

Lying together is a great feeling. Lying together with the love of your life is even great Sean thinks to himself as he heaves a large sigh and looks down at Mark. The black haired man is half on his chest, his nose pressed into the crook of Jacks neck, warm breaths of air splashing across his skin. Mark hummed, half asleep as Jacks chest rose higher again. Lazily Jack began to doodle on marks biceps, hardly even shapes at first, just drags and crisscrosses here and there. Eventually the though crossed Jacks mind that he was practically drawing maps on his lovers skin. He continued to draw before he stated to write.  
In an invisible touch Jack signed his name on Marks arm. Then he wrote his terms of endearment: sweetheart, darling, dickhead, love. Jack sighed again and lazily began to draw once more.  
Mark fidgeted and Jack huffed in petty outrage. To which the American lifted his head, and subsequently his gaze to the Irishman's face, eyebrow lifted ever slightly.  
"What's the matter Sean? What's wrong?" He questioned. Jack sat with a pout on his lips, looking childish.  
"You ruined it."  
"Ruined? Ruined what?"  
"My drawing." Jack stated matter-o-factly. In a brief moment of panic Mark leaned up to examine his arm only to breathe a sigh of reliefe and fall back onto his best friend with a sound of exasperation. Burying his face in Sean's neck and nuzzling his apology.  
"Oh, I'm sorry love, pulease continue."  
Jack was about to nod to himself before he realized that that was a stupid idea and went back to his drawing. Doodling a tiny box tim on Marks forearm was fun to visualize but when Jack envisioned a gigantic septiceye Sam on marks shoulder he made a loud noise of approval. Mark groaned and nuzzled further into Jacks neck.  
"Knock it off ya dork, I'm tryina sleep." Came the muffled words of the older Youtuber. Jack sighed and came clipped and short:  
"Fine." Before sinking into their shared bed and turning off the dim light. Mark cuddled closer to Jack as the Irishman further wrapped his arms around the leech-like male.  
After a moment of cool night silence Did Sean begin to lightly doodle again. This time however he draw dicks. All over Marks arms and shoulders he drew the phallic symbols, quietly giggling to himself. That is until Mark deranged himself to look at Sean through the darkness with a scrutinizing gaze.  
"Are you drawing penis' on my arms?!" He accused, and Jack sputtered as his laughter took hold. Mark playfully slapped the man on bed crying out in sheer false horror, all while joining in on Jacks own giggle fit. Finally the younger lets player reached up and brought Mark back into his embrace with the Americans back to him. Sean continued to giggle, though it had died down and now he rested his chin upon Marks shoulder, and nuzzled into ebony haired mans neck this time, planting a sweet kiss on the back of his neck when he felt the soft tracing doodles of marks fingers on his wrists.  
"Don't move or you'll ruin it," he warned. And Jack kissed his neck again.  
"Oh yeah? And what would I be ruining love? What kind of masterpiece are ye drawin'" Jack inquired. There was a pause.  
"Dicks..."


End file.
